


Just Because it’s Love at First Sight, Doesn’t Mean it’s True

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: Again, this is a piece from my creative writing class. This is from our flash fiction unit and it is based on true events. This is the story of my very first relationship and how everything went. This is told from my perspective.





	Just Because it’s Love at First Sight, Doesn’t Mean it’s True

Once upon a time, there were two princesses. They met at the Whisper Ball. It was a masquerade ball held every year in their respective kingdoms. When Princess Elle was visiting the other Princess’ kingdom, she arrived just in time for the ball. She donned an intricate mask and joined the others on the dance floor, when she noticed someone wasn’t dancing. The Princess of the kingdom, Princess Kira. Her Majesty was just standing there, watching her subjects and visitors dance the night away. Princess Elle broke away from the crowd and went to visit the other Princess. The two decided to break away from the crowd, even more so they could have some privacy. After talking, joking, and flirting for what seemed like eternity, Princess Elle had to leave and go back to her kingdom. But before she could leave, Princess Kira pulled off both of their masks and brought Princess Elle into a magical kiss that seemed like it could break the darkest of spells and cure the worst illnesses. It was after the kiss that Princess Elle saw the face of what she knew to be love at first sight. Princess Kira was the most beautiful woman that Elle had ever saw and truly believed that no one could ever beat the beauty of Princess Kira. Princess Elle honestly thought that she had found her one true love and soulmate. 

The kiss ended all to soon, and Princess Elle had to leave. After Princess Elle had left the kingdom to return to her homeland, a small kingdom nestled between Germany and Switzerland, she wrote to Princess Kira everyday for years. Kira would write back and the two princesses would communicate to one another for three years. Three long years before they would see each other again. In their letters they talked about running away together so they could be together forever. They talked about starting a family while living in a quaint little cottage in the country. A place where they could be themselves fully without the fear of prejudice from their respective kingdoms. The two girls even got each other rings from the royal jewelers as a way of promising themselves to one another.

After three long years without seeing one another, Princess Elle made the choice to take a boat to Princess Kira’s kingdom to attend the Whisper ball. The place where they met all those years ago. It all seemed like a dream. The two were finally going to be together again, Princess Elle was ecstatic to meet the love of her life and she couldn’t help but to assume that Princess Kira felt the same way. They had spent so many days writing to each other about their future together that Princess Elle could not help but be a little impatient as she was on the boat to the other kingdom. 

The moment that Princess Elle stepped off the boat, she felt like she was home. She stared at her ring that was given to her after two years of writing letters back and forth. It was a beautiful silver ring with a rose on the top and a blue stone in the middle of the rose. In the right lighting, the ring would sparkle like the way Princess Elle’s did. According to Princess Kira, Princess Elle’s eyes sparkled like the brightest moon over the most beautiful blue ocean. Whenever Princess Elle would read the letters that Kira sent her, she couldn’t help but blush like a madwoman. Princess Elle had never felt like that about anyone before. So, after she stepped off the boat, Princess Elle had called for a carriage to take her to her to the castle so she may get ready for the ball. 

After the carriage had dropped her off at the castle, she went to the private quarters that Princess Kira had set up for her, it was a beautiful room with a lovely four post bed with a canopy, there was a beautiful vanity as well as wardrobe already prepared for her. And the best part about this room is the view from the balcony was incredible. But Princess Elle didn’t come to the kingdom empty handed, with her she brought her family ring. The very ring that her father, the king, proposed to her mother, a simple peasant woman, many years ago. Before she left for her trip, she asked her mother for the ring so she could propose to her one true love like her father did. Her mother gladly gave her the ring and told to her daughter to fight for her love like her father did for her. 

The moment came for the Whisper Ball to begin. Princess Elle walked down the stairs to the ballroom and adorned the same mask that she wore the very first night to the Whisper Ball all those years ago. It wasn’t hard to find Princess Kira as she was wearing the same mask that she did when they met, but she was also away from the crowd. It felt like a flashback or a dream, being where they were at that moment. But Princess Elle knew what she had to do. So she asked Princess Kira if she could talk to her outside on the balcony. Princess Kira agreed and the two went outside. After talking for what seemed like hours. Princess Elle removed their masks so she could propose to her love. After she asked the very important question, Kira leaned down to Elle and placed her hand on her chest. She ripped out the heart of Princess Elle and crushed it to dust. Thus, killing Princess Elle. As she died, she was in shock and confused that the woman she thought loved her would do something like that. 

But there is something about this story you should know. Princess Elle, is me. And that is my story. I am not a princess. I’m just a girl who got her heartbroken.


End file.
